1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system control device for controlling the power state of a medical device such as a light source device, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an endoscopic examination or therapy/treatment is made by using an endoscope, an endoscopic system is configured by collecting medical devices such as a light source device, etc. on a rack, etc., or racks on which these devices are mounted are combined to make the endoscopic examination or therapy/treatment in normal cases.
The present applicant discloses, for example, in Patent Document 1, the endoscopic system in which a plurality of devices are accommodated in one housing, and which comprises a centralized control unit for performing a centralized control for the plurality of devices, and a centralized operation unit for performing a centralized operation for the plurality of devices.
Such an endoscopic system includes diverse devices such as a light source device for supplying illumination light to a body to be examined via an endoscope, a video signal processing device (a video processor or a video system center) for processing an image signal from the endoscope, a shooting device for shooting an optical image from the endoscope, a cauterizing device (heat probe) for making a treatment by cauterizing a portion to be examined, an electric knife device for resecting a portion to be examined, an observation monitor for displaying an endoscopic. image, a bed on which a patient is placed at the time of an examination, and the like. This system is configured by combining these peripheral devices depending on a purpose.
As a centralized operation unit for performing a centralized operation for the peripheral devices, an operation screen display unit such as a liquid crystal display for displaying operation switches, and an input detection unit such as a touch panel, etc. arranged on the operation screen display unit are provided. On the operation screen display unit, an operation screen is displayed. With the press (or touch) of a target operation switch on the operation screen, the position pressed on the touch panel is detected to input an operation instruction to the centralized control unit, whereby a corresponding device is controlled by the centralized control unit.
With such a configuration, centralized operation and control can be performed for the peripheral devices when an endoscopic examination or therapy/treatment is made. Additionally, the running states of the devices can be verified, whereby a load on an operator, which is imposed when each device is operated, can be reduced, and operability can be improved. Furthermore, an endoscopic system can be configured by combining devices depending on a purpose even if the devices to be used are different, whereby centralized control can be performed for the peripheral devices according to the configuration of the system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H3-284230